Jueves
by sTaty
Summary: Song fic.La canción Jueves de la Oreja de Van Gogh, homenaje al atentado del 11 de Marzo. La historia, desde el punto de vista de Hermione, cuenta porqué Draco Malfoy hace que coja el ese tren y no se arrepiente.


Aclaraciones: Ni Harry Potter ni los demás personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Cuando escuché la canción Jueves de La Oreja De Van Gogh, me pareció una historia muy bonita y triste. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue que era un homenaje a las víctimas del Once de Marzo, debido a un ataque terrorista.

Lo que animó hacer el fic, fue el video, ya que en aparecen diversas personas, de todos los tipos, representando a las víctimas, lo que hizo llorar. Así yo también quería aunque fuese pequeño, un homenaje.

Los protagonistas son Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, supuestos enemigos, pero que al final lucharon juntos, en un mismo bando, en la guerra. Pero que a pesar de ello, nunca se dijeron nada.

La historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Hermione.

"_Jueves"_

_Por_

_TaTi Uchiha._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Salgo apurada de casa. Corriendo entro en el tren, me siento donde todos los días, esperándote volver a ver. Miro una revista de una señora del tren y me comparo con la chica de la portada. Mi pelo castaño, enmarañado, poco cambió con los años, mi cuerpo se desarrolló pero no mucho, poco pecho, pocas caderas y poco culo, nada apetecible por los chicos.

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista  
Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista  
Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón  
Y preguntarte quién eres._

Como todos los días insegura de mí misma. Te veo sentarte delante de mí, pero no me atrevo a acercarme a ti, no quiero que me rechaces e insultes, como en el colegio.

_Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas  
Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita.  
Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal  
Se inundan mis pupilas._

Mi retraso se debe a que me estuve arreglando para ti, tengo la esperanza que hoy sea un día especial. Con solo verte mis ojos adquieren un brillo especial. Para mi tu sola presencia ya me alegra el día.

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar _

Yo te observo, tu pelo, rubio platino, sedoso; tu rostro, blanco cono el mármol; tu nariz recta y fina; tus labios finos, esconden unos dientes perfectos; tu cuerpo, ¿qué decir? Como todo tú, perfecto.

Te das cuenta, y yo abochornada, aparto la vista y cierro los ojos. ¡Me ha mirado! Con solo eso me provoca un gran nerviosismo, y acabo temblando.

__

Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes  
Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer  
De estación a estación  
Enfrente tú y yo  
Va y viene el silencio.  


Como desde que acabó la guerra, pasan los días, las estaciones, vienen y van las golondrinas, tú y yo, seguimos con la misma rutina; un silencio mutuo, que ninguno se atrevió a romper. Yo por miedo a retornar al pasado. Tú porque te reproche el pasado.

_  
De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar. _

¡No me puedo creer! Me mira, le miro, y sonrojada cierro los ojos intentando calmarme. Vuelvo a mirarte…y apartas la vista. Me hago pequeñita con solo pensar que un hombre perfecto como tú, aunque sea por un segundo, me dedica una mirada.

__

Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios  
Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.  
Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta  
Y me quiero morir. 

-Dra-draco Mal-malfoy- le llamó. Varias personas se giran para verme, pero sobretodo tú, yo aparto la mirada totalmente sonrojada.

Por dentro me maldigo. A pesar de las veces que lo ensayé, y de lo bonito que se veía en mis sueños…salió todo al revés. ¿Qué pensará? Me muero de la vergüenza.

__

Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo  
Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.  
Cada mañana rechazo el directo  
Y elijo este tren. 

A pesar de poder a aparecerme o usar un translador, prefiero usar el tren, para así poder contemplarte y alegrarme.

De repente, veo como te levantas, te acercas. Mi mundo se para, el tiempo deja de correr y todo a mi alrededor desaparece, para lo único que existe eres tú. Y veo como me dices que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido los años pasados, no me conocías, pero me echabas de menos.

__

Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado  
Un día especial este once de Marzo.  
Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel  
Que apaga la luz.  


A pesar de parecer un día normal, jueves, once de Marzo, supondrá un cambio en mi vida. La próxima parada es la nuestra. Él, para mi sorpresa y mi felicidad, me coge de la mano. Pero de repente, solo veo un túnel, y oscuridad. No tengo miedo, ya que él está conmigo, a mi lado.

_  
Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.  
Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.  
Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo  
El último soplo de mi corazón._

A pesar de seguir inmersa en esa oscuridad, no tengo miedo, estoy tranquila. Has soltado mi mano, por lo que con ellas libres, busco tu perfecta cara, para probar que deliciosos son tus besos. Como un manjar divino. Me acuesto en tu pecho y me dices que me quieres y yo como regalo a la inmensa felicidad que me desborda, te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Gracias por leerlo._

Se aceptan opiniones, respuestas, consejos, quejas, críticas, review bomba, tomatazos....

PD: a ti no te cuesta mucho dejar un review, y a mi me alegra mucho.

Adiós TaTi Uchiha.


End file.
